Mamma mia The Wolves
by EnglishSwede
Summary: well it is everyone but mostdefinatly a BillXRosie storie...
1. What inspired you?

The Wolves

By StellansGirl

Mamma Mia!

**So this is the scene where Bill, Sam and Harry stand up in the church when Donna says… **

"And Sofie's dad, I have to tell you he is here" Donna said with a bit of nervousness. All three of her once lovers stood up, the whole room gasped Sophie looked to her mother

"I know I invited them" she said as if duh, even though her mom did not know

"You couldn't of, I don't know witch one it is" Donna said then gasped all three men looked and saw each other then shot back down to their seats. "That's why their all here!"

"I'm sorry I'm so so-"**Okay this is getting boring you guys are reading the exact same thing from the movie so lets fast forward to the doc scene…shall we? FFFFFFFFAAAAAASSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFOOOOOORRRRRRWWWWWAAAAARRRRRDDDDDIIIINNNNGGGG! Ah here we are.**

Donna was shedding silent tears on the dock Sam held her in his arms "it'll be okay babe" he whispered in her ear Donna sighed "I need…a drink" She chuckled; Sam kissed her neck then let her go. As Donna walked past Bill he felt his heart break a bit; you see he had the same idea as Sam he had the ring in his pocket. After he met Rosie he still loved Donna but then Rosie came along and gave his heart a tug. Bill caught Harry looking at him

"Keep your eyes away from my ass rainbow" Bill chuckled

"Sorry" Harry chuckled, Sam walked over "Congrats Sam"

"Thanks" Sam smiled

"Yeah…go you…woohoo" Bill said with a roll of his eyes then the guys talked for a bit on the doc.

Over at the Bar

Donna walked up and Rosie and Tanya smiled

"Well the old hippie decided to have a drink with her old decrypted friends how nice of you to think about us" Tanya smiled and sipped her martini

"Oh shut up I wouldn't forget about you guys" Donna laughed and hugged them "So how is Little Herman over here, and may I ask how did you end up on the roof?"

"Oh that's easy I cornered Bill and he climbed up the wall so I had to fallow him" Rosie smirked. Tanya and Donna shook their heads and all three ended up laughing. "But I don't think he likes me…" Rosie sighed

"Now that is a lie, Bill led you right into a trap, did you see him in the water?! You two practically had sex right there! It turned me on how he was dancing in that water" (this is the crack scene where their all dancing in the courtyard in the water and Donna goes "It's Aphrodite!!!!! Ah Ha!" LOL carry on!) Tanya laughed Donna nodded

"I admit he is very arousing at little things he does and he is UGG amazing in bed" Donna covered her mouth and Rosie and Tanya laughed

"I didn't even have to give you a drink yet and you admitted something I thought I would never hear!" Tanya laughed. Rosie was getting Goosebumps just thinking about it. Donna looked and saw the Goosebumps on Rosie and Tanya did too

"Your thinking about him in bed with you!!" they both laughed at Rosie

"SHHH IDIOTS!" Rosie laughed. They stopped laughing when they Saw Sam and Bill come up the stair of death. Bill and Sam caught their breaths eventually and then walked on over.

"Here comes super trooper" Tanya whispered to Rosie who grinned. Sam came over and kissed Donna. They were soon running away together. Bill took Rosie's hand and smiled at her he liked her she made him happy, Tanya snuck behind the bar and turned on some slow tunes. Then ran up to her room and grabbed a video camera. Bill looked to Rosie and slowly pulled her to him and they began to sway. Rosie closed her eyes and breathed in his sent. _"oh my god he even smells sexy!"_ Bill sighed

"I'm leaving tomorrow" he whispered she looked up to him

"No I don't want you to go" she whispered back

"I'm sorry Rosie" he whispered then let her go and went down to the Fernando. Rosie watched him walk away and then closed her eyes and bit her lip. (Hmmmmm how will this go down? Let's find out shall we?) Bill popped his head from the corner

"Aren't you coming?" he asked with a grin, Rosie practically ran to him they attacked each others lips. Bill leaned her up against the wall and passionately kissing her; he fell out of love with Donna and was falling in love with Rosie.

"I thought….you said….you were…leaving tomorrow?" Rosie asked between kisses

"Ya…but…I'm…comin…back" Bill mumbled she smiled she led him to her room and DOT, DOT, DOT! Tanya had video taped everything till the door closed she laughed evilly.

&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Rosie awoke she was in her room she moved and bumped into non other than Bill. He stirred slightly then draped an arm around her midsection. Rosie smiled as she recalled last night…it was hot one time and passionate the other. Bill awoke to a knock at the door then the door flying open by Donna and Tanya jumping around with a video camera taping the two. Bill and Rosie covered up

"Agg get out of here!" Rosie laughed

"Bill tell us what inspired you to get those tattoos on your ass and knees!?" Tanya asked loudly. Bill's face was priceless. Rosie and Bill threw pillows at them as they laughed Donna and Tanya fled. Rosie locked the door and shut the blinds Bill chuckled and laid back on the bed. Rosie smirked and came and laid atop him

"Sorry about them" Rosie smiled

"Ah they haven't changed a bit" he chuckled; he looked up to her and softly kissed her.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 1# did Ya like it? Reviews please! I enjoyed writing it but I'll need some ideas for chapter 2 so help me out in your review!**


	2. I want You to Read it

**The Wolves**

**Mamma Mia!**

**By StellansGirl**

**Chapt.2**

**Okie Dokie now where were we eh? Ah yes Bill and Rosie in the bedroom, **

"Bill?" Rosie whispered

"Yeah?" he whispered back

"I still don't want you to go" she whispered Bill looked to her and smiled faintly

"I'm gonna be back in three days…no worries" Bill whispered and kissed her softly, Rosie grinned then leaned down and whispered

"I love your tattoos by the way" she got off him and got her clothes back on, he too put his clothes on. Bill walked outside and breathed in the fresh air, he stretched and his yawn sounded like a howl. Rosie walked him down to the dock as waved to him as he sailed off. She sighed then went to Donna and Tanya they were in Donna's room on her bed talking and laughing. Rosie sighed and joined them on the bed.

"Oh what's wrong Herman?" Donna asked

"Bill left" Rosie sighed

"What really? Is he coming back?" Tanya asked

"Ya in three days but I didn't want him to go" Rosie sighed

"Well at least he's not gone forever" Donna said

"Yayaya I wanna hear about last night!" Tanya smiled

"Ya details!" Donna smiled, So Rosie gave her all the details and all that stuff you would hear in 'sex in the city'. Rosie said something about him having a low growl and Donna remembered that when they….well you get my point. Those Three days were boring for Rosie until when she was on the mainland with Donna and Tanya. They were on the dock waiting for the Ferry when Rosie heard someone.

"Ahoy there" it was Bill up on the mast "Ya need a ride to Kalokari?" he grinned. Bill climbed down and Rosie jumped onto his boat and their lips clashed together. Tanya took a picture of them.

"Haha but I'm still using their picture of them in the bed as their Christmas card." Tanya mumbled. Rosie parted from him and hugged him he hugged her back. Tanya and Donna waited for the Ferry Bill and Rosie headed to Kalokari. He told her he had to go to a funeral back in Stockholm his third uncle twice removed Svennson died. Rosie handed him a book.

"What's this?" he asked

"It's called 'My mother is a Vampire: Tammy Jo Cullen' the author is J.E.S.S nobody know her real name she only goes by her initials. I want you to read it" she smiled he smiled

"Well I have a book for you too…I want you to read it, nah I don't want you to read it I want you to be crazy about it, if you can manage that I'll do anything for you" Bill said softly she knew he had written it.

"Is it good?" she asked he cocked his head to the side

"well uh-n-no not entirely but it uh has some good parts in it…and when you read it I want you to have this look, this look…and how a guy could…" he said softly, Rosie smiled

"Make love" she finished for him softly, he nodded

"Yeah" he said barely above a whisper. He chuckled "Christ I just want you to read it" he grinned she kissed him softly

"I'd be honored" she whispered he kissed her once more then anchored the boat down and they made their way to the dock.

**A/N: Ya Ya this chapter I know hell of short but deal with it! Lol give e feedback and the book Rosie wants Bill to Read was dedicated to my mother!!! Hahaha special thanks to my friends DynomoAtHeart, Mmadfan and Quattrofied! Any ideas for chapter 3 tell me!**


	3. It's bigger then this Hill

The Wolves

Mamma Mia!

Chapter 3

Bill and Rosie made it up the hill of death panting and what not. Sam came up to Bill with a tool belt on his waist and some work clothes giving him a pleading look for help. Bill rolled his eyes

"Let me get some different clothes on, you got a tool belt I can use?" Bill asked grabbing his bag.

"Ya I got an extra, It's this shack I found I wanna fix it up make a bar and dance hall outta it" Sam said, Bill raised a brow

"Hmmm dancing I love to dance sure I'll help ummm….meet me here in 8 minuets" Bill said then took Rosie by the hand and went off to her room. He got changed and looked to her on the bed. Dressed in work boots, carheart work pants a bright orange short sleeved shirt and shades he was ready.

"Well, well don't you just look sexy in work clothes" Rosie grinned

"I'm even sexier without 'em" he grinned back, and Rosie laughed

"Well I'm gonna be with Tanyer on the Mainland, we may be out a bit…Tanya's gotta by every thing in the damned store" Rosie rolled her eyes and scoffed a bit, Bill chuckled

"Well you all are great singers and have some type of flaw I'm sure but I don't know how long Sam and I are workin…but I'll either be here or the Fernando…or the bar" he chuckled gave her a peck on the cheek and went and found Sam waiting by the stairs of death. Sam gave him the Tool belt and Bill put it on.

"Umm Bill"

"Yeah?"

"The hill we have to climb…its bigger then this one" Sam smiled big, Bill frowned

"Bastard" he mumbled. So Sam and Bill walked up the hill basically having a heart attack with all the crap they drug up there like…beer….tools….more beer…first aid kit…tools….and more beer…

"Damn it Sam how much farther or is there no shack and you plan on killing me?" Bill heaved, Sam patted his back heaving as well.

"Come on Mr. Adventure we're almost there" he pushed Bill and they walked up the rest of the way. So finally they made it to the shack and began to fix it all up So Bill was on the roof with Sam ripping off the old wooden rotten roof.

"Ya know Sam you aint gonna have much business because nobody wants to walk up this hill" Bill chuckled, there was a crack coming from right under Bill. Sam looked to Bill and then CRACK SNAP! Bill went threw the roof and into the old big shack/barn thing. He fell into a big barrel and couldn't get out

"That's what Ya get for being negative" Sam laughed, Bill felt something under his ass in the barrel then suddenly!

"WHAT THE HELL JUST BIT ME!" Bill yelled he managed to get out of the barrel and out popped a chocolate labs head growling at him. "Easy, I aint gonna hurt ya" Bill said to the dog. He looked into the barrel and grinned "Sam somebody lives here!" he hollered

"Why the hell are you yelling in my ear?" Sam asked now standing next to Bill who jumped.

"But you were-I just-I thought…there are puppies in there" he pointed to the barrel. Sam and Bill found a rope and tied it to the mamma dog Sam walked the mamma dog down the hill and Bill carried the puppies that seemed to have been born three weeks ago at the most. Bill had four puppies in his hands Sam was being pulled down the hill and Bill laughed when he took a header into some mud.

"Damn dog" Sam muttered and the dog licked the mud off his face

"that's what ya get for scaring the shit out of me!" Bill laughed walking past him and down to the Villa.


	4. He could be the one

**Chapter 4. "****He could be the one"**

**Mamma Mia!**

**By Stellansgirl**

As Sam and Bill made it down the hill to the Villa with the dogs. Rosie, Donna and Tanya were on the mainland shopping. Rosie was pondering on the thought that Bill might still love Donna. Well she was then she decided to shake it off.

"So what are we gonna do shop all day!?..." Donna asked

"Of course because you don't have me but another week then I have to go back home" Tanya said. Tanya grabbed a red dress "would this look good on me?"

"Sure if you want to go and try to steal away the King of England" Rosie replied

"Oh shut up…I think it looks pretty" Tanya said

"Well how much is it?" Donna asked

"300 bucks…" Tanya said

"Geez Tanya you're obsessed with fashion!" Rosie laughed

"Soooo" Tanya defended herself. They shopped a bit and then decided to head back to the Villa.

"So Rosie, when are you going back home?" Tanya asked

"In a few days…I haven't told Bill yet…I wonder if it will jeopardize our relationship." Rosie thought aloud.

"I'm sure it won't…But you life a high life…Bill doesn't" Donna said "He's falling in love with you Rosie, But he doesn't know if he can leave behind everything" Donna sighed. Rosie frowned and kept quiet the rest of the ride to the island.

Bill and Sam had found a good home really quick for all the dogs. So Sam went and took a shower to clean all the mud off him. While Bill, He was half asleep on his bed on the Fernando. Rosie had came down and laid next to him knowing he'd be there. Rosie put an arm around him as he didn't face her. Bill knew who it was and put his hand atop hers.

"Bill…"

"Yeah?" Bill had mumbled into his pillow, Rosie sighed.

"I have to leave in a few days…go back to England" she whispered sadly.

"I have to leave in a few days…I don't even know when I'll come back…" Bill said as he turned to face her. "I'll really miss you" Bill whispered

"I'll miss you too…we'll see each other again, I know we will" Rosie whispered and kissed him gently. _"He could be the one"_ Rosie thought to herself

**A/N well that was…idk I'm not even sure if I like the chapter but whatever reviews I need them and yeah thanks!**


	5. Here comes goodbye

**Chapt 5. ****"Here comes goodbye"**

**Mamma Mia!**

**By : Stellansgirl**

So here we are a few days later, the day Bill and Rosie both had to leave. Rosie and Bill HATED the fact they both had to leave. Rosie had to go back to England and Bill had to sail to Scotland to finish up his book. Bill and Rosie woke up on the Fernando and they both looked like they just lost a best friend.

"I hate this…I don't want to go I don't want you to go" Rosie said clinging to him.

"I know, I know it's gonna be alright. I promise" Bill whispered and kissed her head. Rosie teared up.

"Please come with me to England" Rosie whispered "Please"

"I'm so sorry…I can't" Bill whispered to her and she just cried into his chest, he held her in his arms rocking her back and forth, comforting her. Bill sang softly to her to comfort her.

"Från Öckerö loge hörs dragspel och bas  
och fullmånen lyser som var den av glas.  
Där dansar Fredrik Åkare kind emot kind  
med lilla fröken Cecilia Lind.

Hon dansar och blundar så nära intill,  
hon följer i dansen precis vart han vill.  
Han för och hon följer så lätt som en vind,  
Men säg varför rodnar Cecilia Lind?

Säg var det för det Fredrik Åkare sa:  
Du doftar så gott och du dansar så bra.  
Din midja är smal och barmen är trind.  
Vad du är vacker, Cecilia Lind.

Men dansen tog slut och vart skulle dom gå?  
Dom bodde så nära varandra ändå.  
Till slut kom dom fram till Cecilias grind.  
Nu vill jag bli kysst, sa Cecilia Lind.

Vet hut, Fredrik Åkare, skäms gamla karln!  
Cecilia Lind är ju bara ett barn.  
Ren som en blomma, skygg som en hind.  
Jag fyller snart sjutton, sa Cecilia Lind.

Och stjärnorna vandra och timmarna fly  
och Fredrik är gammal men månen är ny.  
Ja, Fredrik är gammal men kärlek är blind.  
Åh, kyss mig igen, sa Cecilia Lind."

By the time he stopped singing she was asleep once more he closed his eyes and sighed.

A few hours later Bill was sailing her to the mainland. After saying all the goodbyes and such. Rosie sat on his lap as he steered the boat. Running her hands threw his hair.

"Woman your gonna get us in a wreck…or worse you'll never make it to the airport" Bill moaned

"Damn foiled again" Rosie smirked and nibbled his ear. Bill moaned closing his eyes for a moment. Rosie nipped and teased his skin on his neck with her teeth. Nipping at his jaw every now and then. Bill could see the docks and he frowned, but then she attack his lips and well one thing led to another…You get what I mean.

After the fun Bill took Rosie to the airport and walked her to the gate. Rosie kissed him passionately when she had to board. It was to hard to say goodbye so all they said…was nothing at all. She boarded and he watched her plane leave from behind the glass, His heart breaking in two…

**A/N : well the ending was kinda sad wasn't it? Anyway the song I chose is in Swedish…BILL IS SWEDISH NOT AUSTRAILIAN!...anyway it's a really good song and it seemed like a Bill Anderson song! Hoped you enjoyed! FLOWER POWER!!!PEACE!**


	6. He Plays It Groovy

**Chapt 6. "He Plays it Groovy"**

**Mamma Mia!**

**By Stellansgirl**

Rosie had called Bill when she made it to England; she couldn't tell him enough how much she missed him. Bill finished up his book about a month later missing her so much. Rosie hadn't called him in a while and he wondered why.

Rosie was panicking "Oh shit! How could this happen! Am I to old for this AGGG!" Rosie cried into the phone as she talked to Donna. "Whats he gonna think if I tell him! I can't not tell him!"

"Rosie it's okay…He's not gonna kill you for it, I mean were you guys-"

"Yes we were perfectly fine with…We always wore them…well he did" Rosie said

"Well they do-"Donna was cut off again

"You're not comforting me!" Rosie whined

"Oh right that comes with my package, Ummm I'm sure you won't gain to much weight"

"DONNA!"

"Oops"

"But Donna He's smooth talkin, slow rockin. He's got everything that a woman's wantin! Bill plays it groovy" Rosie said in a daydream like way.

"He was a cute hippy…" Donna nodded even though Rosie couldn't see her.

"I think I'm really fallin for his smile He really blows me away! Cuz Bill has something special…he's adventurous…charming..Beautiful eyes"

"And here I thought you were a lone wolf howling out of my jeep" Donna rolled her eyes

"When Bill looks at me and says my name oh my god I could die….so explain again how I'm supposed to tell him?" Rosie asked rocking back and forth on her bed.

"You're not I will" Donna said messing with her

"NOOOOOOO"

"Fine there goes that theory" Donna rolled her eyes again.

"I'm tellin you Donna…I think Bill is the one" Rosie smiled "He's lightning, and sparks were flyin! Everywhere I go he's always on my mind! I'm goin crazy about him lately and I just want to know that he's the one I think he could be the one!" Rosie laughed there was a pause from Donna.

"You're rhyming…"

"What…whatever I need to come back to the Villa..i can't live here alone" Rosie said a bit sadly

"Okay…but if you do happen to come across him…tell him…it's not everyday your pregnant with a Swedish Bill Anderson's child"

**A/N: I personally love this chapter hahahaha I really do I think it's funny!**


	7. The Families and a Miscarriage

**A/N: Okay a lot of people hate me right now for not updating and I want to apologize! I am so going to make this a good chapter…but seriously nobodies giving me ideas!....so GIVE ME IDEAS!...please and thank you!**

Bill Austin Anderson sailed on the Fernando to Donnas Villa. Because Donna informed him it was important. Rosie had lived there a month now and was a bit bigger. And hell to the no she was not giving up this child in any way! Bill made it to there finally then after tying up the boat, he ran up to the villa. He made it up the stairs of death and panted. "Jesus Donna, had to pick the steepest god damn hill to make her villa on didn't she?" he asked himself.

Rosie looked out her window and then sudden pain went though her. She grunted and held herself. The pain got worse and worse. Meanwhile Donna saw Bill and went to him.

"Sorry about the hill but it's urgent Rosie-"Donna was cut off by a scream of pain. Bill and Donna darted up to Rosie's room and found her on the floor with blood surrounding her. Rosie cried sadly and in pain. Donna and Bill both helped her and they went to the hospital. Bill sat in the waiting room and he was shaking his head.

"Why didn't anybody tell me?" he asked donna who sat next to him.

"Rosie didn't know how…but now with the miscarriage-" Donna said softly and just stopped. Bill was sad and felt like a big asshole. He hadn't see her in a long time and he hated himself for it. A doctor came in and Bill and Donna both stood.

"Mr. Anderson and Mrs. Charmichle Ms. Martin was never pregnant…you see even though she was getting bigger and having all the cravings and such as pregnant woman would she wasn't pregnant…so that means you were never a father…" the doctor informed the two. And Bill nodded and the doctor then said. "she'd like to see you" then walked out.

Bill went to her room and there she lie in all her beauty he loved so much. He went beside her and she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I never told you…but I guess I never was pregnant…so it doesn't matter" Rosie sniffled and Bill kissed her head.

"No I'm sorry I am, it's okay…I'm not going no where no more" he said softly to Rosie. Rosie kissed him softly. Bill took Rosie back to the Villa the next day. She felt better, but tired so she went to sleep. Bill held her close to him as he too slept.

A few months pass and Bill and Rosie were living basically either at the Villa for free or on the Fernando. Rosie's relatives were coming to meet Bill. And Bill's relatives wanted to come meet Rosie. Nathan who was Rosie's father was a big tall, don't-mess-with-me attitude kind of guy. Verses Bill's father David who was too tall and strong but Bill's father was a funnier and the life of the party. Like his mother Linda, shorter than David but had long blond hair with some gray hair. The thing about the Anderson family was they all had blond hair blue eyes…and all of Linda's and David's children looked alike 4 boys and one girl. Gregor(26), Cecelia (42) Aaron who died in the war. Bill (39) and then Richter (44). Linda and David made their living well…They were very wealthy from what they did…Think of meet the Fockers…what did Ben Stiller's parents do?...That's what Bill's parents do. All the Anderson had the same tattoos the eyes on the knees and rear end.

Rosie's family was wealthy as well. Her mother Diane was average height and had short gray hair with some white in it. Rosie had a sister named Sylvia who was the same age as Ritchter. Rosie and Bill were nervous a bit, about their relatives coming.

"You think they'll like each other?" Rosie asked Bill holding his hand.

"Oh god I hope so" Bill said softly under his breath. As they could see the farie approach the island.

**On the Boat**

David and Linda Anderson were talking to each other, being very lovey-dovey and such. Nathan and Diane sat across from them talking themselves. Ritchter was eyeing Sylvia for him and his siblings came along as well. Sylvia was reading a book. Her brown hair long and floating gently in the wind. Sylvia too had noticed Ritchter but pretended to not acknowledged him. Cecilia was seriously thinking about jumping into the water and swimming the rest of the way. But she didn't, Gregor was drawing dolphins jumping out of the water. It wasn't finished but from what he had it looked amazing.

Finally they made it to the island. Bill and Rosie waited at the docks. They saw their relatives coming onto the dock. Rosie's parents smiled and waved to her. But Bill's parents and Cecilia were running as fast as they could towards Bill. Rosie's eyes widened and laughed a Bill was practically tackled and suffocated from the hugs and kisses. Richter shook his head as his hands were in his pockets as he slowly made his way to the family; Gregor was in front of him. Sylvia watched them along with her parents and was a bit skeptical. They approached Rosie and hugged and kissed her not nearly as rough and hard as Bill was.

Bill and Rosie exchanged glances and worry stuck them. What if their families didn't like each other? After it settled down Bill's family was in a line and Rosie's was as well. Their families were introduced and it actually went well. Bill and Rosie exchanged looks when Ritchter and Sylvia shook hands. But it was almost as if…they had met before…

**A/N: well what ya think? Here are the pics of what the characters look like! And I don't own any of these people…I'm just basing the characters off them!**

**David:** **.com/eol_images/Entire_..**

**Linda:** **.**

**Nathan:** **.**

**Diane:** **.**

**Gregor:**

**Cecilia: ./_8cd7ikx032s/SZ2CdhI62hI/AAAAAAAAAdc/UxChwEdKWQ0/s400/sarah_jessica_**

**Richter: **

**Sylvia: .**

**And heads up all the guys like the guy kids of David and Linda are like identical…because I like it that way…peace out next chapter commin soon! And by the way what you think of Richter and Sylvia? Lol!**


	8. Small World After All

**A/N: I updated early so here's yet another chapter! And I only own the siblings of Bill and Rosie I don't own them.**

Bill and Rosie and their families had made it to the villa and suddenly the sea parted. Bill was drug off by his parents and siblings and Rosie drug off by her parents. The only two not there was Sylvia and Ritchter. Bill looked to his mother who was talking very fast.

"William! Their tight asses! They were looking at us as if we were some immature teenagers necking!" Linda said using her hands to express her anger.

"Well where you and dad neckin?" Bill asked looking to his mother, who then calmed down and circled her toe of her shoe on the ground.

"Just a little bit" Linda muttered, David agreed sort of with Bill and then his wife.

"well they didn't have to give us the death glare" David said softly crossing his arms and looking off into the direction where he could see the other family from the windows of the room they were in. Bill looked to his mother.

"Be*looks to his dad* Nice" he said sternly pointing a figure at them both. Cecilia went and hugged Bill.

"Oh brother I'm so happy for you, so when you gonna pop the question?" she asked him in a whisper and suddenly Linda and David and Gregor were all huddled closely to Bill. Awaiting his answer, Bill looked to them all and gulped.

"While your all still here…so sometime in the next two weeks" Bill said softly and then he was being hugged to death again. "Choking not breathing!" Bill coughed

Nathan looked to Rosie "His parents are too affectionate" He said pacing the floor.

"Ya know affection is good you should try it sometime" Rosie said rolling her eyes. Nathan glared at her a bit then shook it off.

"Well I don't like 'em" he said in a low voice. Diane butted in.

"I'm sure their good people…but they have tattoos…you know how I feel about those things" she shivered at the thought. Rosie pulled up her pants again just to make sure her lower back tattoo was covered.

"ya I know…but their good people" Rosie said softly, Nathan looked around "where's Sylvia?" he asked

Linda looked about "wait where's Ritchter?" she asked

**

_**On the docks**_

Ritchter looked to Sylvia she stood at the edge of the docks, he's followed her. Ritchter felt like he knew her…but he had an accident a few years back and lost some of his memory. He had the scars to prove it. Truth was they were engaged when they were 26. They lived together and such, but he was always working late and Sylvia hated the loneliness so…she cheated on him with one of his best friends at work. He caught them once night after coming home from work early. Bringing flowers to her and such and to find the love of his life with another man in their bedroom and his heart broken into a million pieces! But Ritchter was head of the Swiss Guard. After years of being alone he got into a situation. He was hit in the back of the head with a pipe and shot. He had memory loss and never remembered anything about him and Sylvia.

Sylvia was informed by one of his friends. And she cried her eyes out. She regretted cheating on him and such. But knowing the fact he didn't remember was a plus and a minus. Ritchter walked over to her and came out.

"I-I feel as If I know you from somewhere…" he said softly, she simply looked out to the ocean.

"I'm sorry…but I think you have me confused with someone else" Sylvia said softly though it killed her to say it.

"I don't know how…but I feel as if I did know you before" Ritchter said softly again. And Sylvia began to tear up.

"Sorry I don't know you" she said and then ran off, back to the Villa. Leaving him standing there kind of sad. Sylvia ran to the villa and then panted "oh god that hill is steep" she muttered under her breath. Tanya came out of nowhere and looked to Sylvia.

"Try it in stiletto's" she said with a smirked.

"Ouch painful" Sylvia said with a chuckle. Her eyes red and make up messed up from crying. Tanya helped her and talked with her.

Rosie and Bill both escaped their parents. 'House' was on season premier that night. Bill looked to Rosie.

"My parents…like your parents" he said as convincing as he could. Rosie nodded and sighed.

"Yeah…same here" there was a long pause and then they laughed, and hugged each other.

"What are your parents doing now?" Rosie asked Bill. He chuckled

"them and Cecilia and Gregor are watching the premire of 'House'" he chuckled and Rosie giggled

"really? So are mine…but I don't know where Sylvia is" she said and pondered at the thought.

"Yeah I have no idea where Ritchter is…I haven't seen him since we left the docks." Bill said and shrugged.

"Your brother isn't like the rest of your family is he?" Rosie asked holding Bill's hand. Bill shook his head.

"No Ritchter is very serious and I haven't seen him happy in years… because of some girl" Bill said softly

"Same with Sylvia, she said she broke a guys heart and—"Rosie looked to Bill both their eyes wide.

"It is a small world after all" Bill grinned softly. Rosie nodded

"you think they were together?" Rosie asked

"I'm making a educated guess here and I'm gonna say yes" Bill smirked a bit. Ritchter came up he had a cigarette in his mouth as he walked by silently.

"Hey Ritchter" Rosie said happily, but Ritchter simply said nothing and kept walking on. Sylvia was at the bar with Tanya (of course) and as he passed by she felt her heart break once more.

**A/N: review please!**


End file.
